Alone
by CinciReds
Summary: I have all the friends in the world, then I have none. I have really good friends, then they move on. I have a best friend, then time gets in the way. But I will never learn, I'll probably still go to every party there is, hoping I won't end up alone. AU, modern day. Based on true events.


_Note: everyone is the same age. So 13-14 years old. _

I knew I was going to end up alone tonight.

Today was, as my friend Effie would say, a 'big big big day.' We graduated from middle school and started our way to high school. After the ceremony a girl in our class threw a party. This wasn't my first time being invited to a party, it was my third to a huge all grade gathering. I always end up alone, I'm not social enough to hang out with the popular people and too shy to try. I always say that I had fun but in reality I kind of did, but not as much fun as everyone else.

I was first invited during my first year here, I moved across the Atlantic Ocean from my home in Kentucky because of my dad's job. I lived there my entire life, then suddenly it was goodbye to my lifelong friends and hello to new (scary) school, place, house, and people. On my first day of school I met some really nice people who were new, like me. Clove and Effie moved from the States, Foxface is from France, and Annie's from Canada. We call Foxface 'Foxface' because no one knows how to pronounce her real name and because of her quick reflexes, fox-like facial features and bright red hair. We all became good friends- best friends- but no one went to any of the parties with me. They had a choice, I didn't. My parents wanted me to go to every party, hoping to fill their dreams of making me a social butterfly. I never did, I was the awkward outcast that hung around the food all the time.

Next school year I met more new people that came to our school. Cashmere was from the U.S and Johanna was from Pakistan. Glimmer already went to our school yet I became better friends with her (no, she didn't go to any of the parties.) We had a lot of fun together, our lunch table was full! I've never had so many friends! It was awesome and so much fun. But when I started to get used to it, things started to change.

Johanna started to hand out with the popular group and ignore us, Glimmer and Clove whispered and left us out of their conversations, Cashmere and Annie started to treat me like the third wheel, Foxface became Glimmer's best friend. I became an outcast among my friends! Effie was there for me, but Effie's... different. She wears the weirdest clothes to school, gets picked on by all the boys, and comes crying to me when they're done. Don't get me wrong, Effie is really nice! But she can get... annoying pretty easily.

Then finally June 3rd came, the last day of school. I was excited, I would get to go back to the States and see my best friends Peeta and Rue again. I just wish Gale didn't move to Georgia, he's been my friend since I was four. They didn't treat me like trash like these people do. Okay, I'm overreacting, but it really hurts when your "friends" turn their backs on you. My 'friends' spoke to me, I hung out with Cashmere and Annie, but I was still the third wheel. "Come with me Ann! We'll see you later Katniss! It's okay to whisper and leave Katniss out, let's do that!" I wanted to scream. In the yearbook all they put was have a great summer, in others they wrote long messages and said 'love you!' 'Keep in touch!' I felt like crying, after everything we went through that's all they have to say?

After a day of loneliness it was finally time for the ceremony. The ceremony was so long and boring! After the ceremony it was time to head over to Rose's house for the after party. At the party I headed over to Johanna and Effie, Foxface joining us. I was wondering where Annie was, she told me that she might be coming. It was fun for the first thirty minutes, we took pictures, ate, were silly, and laughed until our sides hurt. Until Clove and Glimmer came.

I was no stranger to this, I knew once Clove and Glimmer came it was over. Johanna hung out with them and whispered, Foxface stood by them, and I was left alone with Effie again. I did try to join them! I stood by Johanna and put my opinion in, but they left me out. Johanna started talking to me, but Rose and her friends kept dragging her off. I was left alone with the whisperers. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because I hung out with Effie, everyone thinks she's weird and an outcast, was that why I was left alone? I mentally slapped myself, Effie is such a nice person! It was awful to think such a thing!

Johanna dragged me around from place to place, but hey I'm not complaining. It's probably the most social I've been at a party before. But people were smoking in the garden, and when I looked I saw Clove and Glimmer there too. I refused to go over there when Johanna went. It was hard for me to see my first real friend here do something like that, especially since I've watched my mom smoke and listen to the arguments that they get into at night about it.

Effie then had to go home when her mom found out about the smoking, so I was really left alone.

I was the stupid puppy dog, I followed Johanna everywhere because I knew that she would try to talk to me, I felt pathetic, but rather would feel that than alone. Where was Annie? Finally when the Whisperers and Foxface came back we all sat down at a table with some Cola, like we used to before any of this happened.

When I left Johanna hugged me and told me she was going to miss me, for some reason I knew she wasn't lying. She was really going to miss me, and I was going to miss her. Foxface came and hugged me as well, I found I was going to miss her too. Then I went over to say bye to Clove and Glimmer, they barely acknowledged me. They weren't going to miss me, they had each other. I didn't know if I was going to miss them. Effie I was really going to miss, she's annoying and all but still she's a good friend.

When I got home my iPod buzzed with a message.  
From: Annie- "Katniss, I'm not going."  
I almost felt like crying, now she tells me?! Whatever. When I logged onto my computer a Skype request came up. It was from Peeta.

It was weird to see him with a tan and the sun still outside, it was 10:00 pm here and 5:00 pm for him. He had warm, sunny weather and I had cold, rainy weather. "Katniss, what's the occasion? You look... like a girl!" He said in a joking way. It was nice to talk to a real friend for a while, but the damn time change got to me when it became 11:40 at night. I felt tears coming on, I hung up with Peeta before they ran down my cheeks.  
I cried for a while that night, my life was really messed up. I have all the friends in the world, then I have none. I have really good friends, then they move on. I have a best friend, then time gets in the way. But I will never learn, I'll probably still go to every party there is, hoping I won't end up alone.

Hoping it will be like the movies, where I have that one friend that wants to be my best friend.

Hoping there will be someone that will be by my side thought it all.

Hoping for that one true friend, that won't leave me alone at a party.

* * *

**Not my best work. I know. I wrote this in a rage because this actually happened to me, I actually am the outcast among everyone. I did move across the Atlantic Ocean. So this came out in a rush, kind of a Drabble I guess.  
Thanks for reading!  
UPDATE:  
Somebody to Love will be updated soon! Thanks for being patient! I have not abandoned it!**


End file.
